


La imagen del espejo

by tsubame_17



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Not so innocent Yuugi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atemu regresa después de un tiempo para pasar una temporada en la casa de los Motou... ¿Cómo lo recibira Yugi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La imagen del espejo

**Author's Note:**

> Me pareció un fic un poco obvio pero tenía que escribirlo igual :P ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE
> 
> Ah! el duelo no lo puse entero porque no creí que venia al caso ^^,
> 
> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\- ¿Necesitaran algo?

\- No... No te preocupes Abuelo... ¡Estaremos bien!- respondio un sonriente Yugi.

\- Atemu, por favor descansa... Tu viaje fue muy largo... Descansa...

Tomo las llaves y se cerró bien el abrigo. Dio un vistazo a los dos muchachos, realmente parecía que iban a estar bien. Se maldecía por tener esta suerte, el mismo día que su otro nieto volvía tenia un compromiso que lo había confirmado hacia mas de diez meses. Sonrió con desgana, se sentía mal por dejarlos solos.

\- No se preocupe Señor Solomon... Descansaré...

Los chicos estaban hasta cierto punto contentos con la ida inesperada del Abuelo, no habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas desde hacia mucho tiempo. Se sonrieron al verse las caras.

\- En realidad no estoy cansado Yugi...

\- Ni yo... ¿Qué hacemos? - Dijo entrando en la sala para inmediatamente tirarse en el gran sofá que había en la habitación.

\- ... No quiero ver la tele... - Comentó el recién llegado sentándose en el mismo sillón.

\- umm... ¿Quieres jugar una partida de cartas?- pregunto con su cara mas inocente.

El egipcio solo se limito a sonreír, cerró los ojos por un momento y suspirando asintió.

\- ¿De enserio? - casi gritó un animado Yugi.

El joven se levantó, saltando del sillón, para ir a buscar su mazo al cuarto. El faraón hizo lo mismo.

La habitación estaba cambiada, pensó Yami. Ahora había un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared de frente a la puerta, la cama estaba en el medio de la habitación, una silla en una de las esquinas, el ropero empotrado también escondía el escritorio y una gran alfombra adornaba todo el suelo.

\- Espero que no te moleste dormir conmigo... sino puedo ir al sillón... -soltó el pequeño como si no fuera mas que un tramite.

\- No me molesta...

\- ¿Encontraste tus cartas?

Yugi se había acomodado a un lado de la cama y estaba barajando con tranquilidad, mientras veía como su huésped insistía en su búsqueda.   
Atemu suspiró y se dejo caer en el piso

\- No recordaba que estuvieran tan escondidas...

\- Creo que trajiste mucha ropa de mas...

\- ¡Muy bien!... Ya estoy listo, solo espero que no te arrepientas mi querido aibou... A pesar de todo sigo siendo el rey de los juegos...

\- Eso espero... - contesto dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía con su mirada fija en las cartas que barajaba.

\- ¿Por qué jugamos?

\- No sé... ¿Una pizza?- dijo levantando su vista para ver como unos profundos ojos violetas lo miraban fijamente.

\- ¿La cena?... no... Algo mejor... - Se relamió mientras pensaba, a lo cual el pequeño se sonrojo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te parece... - susurro dulcemente el faraón -... si el que pierde hace cualquier cosa que quiera el ganador?

\- ¿Cualquier cosa que quiera el ganador?- repitió escondiendo aun mas el rostro totalmente sonrojado.- Esta... bien... Acepto el duelo.

Intercambiaron los mazos para que el otro lo barajara y decidieron que seria solo por 2000 puntos.

[...]

\- ... Invoco a Gaia The Fierce Knight (2300/2100) en posición de ataque y termino mi turno.

Yami saca una carta y la agrega a su mano.

\- ... Sacrifico a Mystical Elf (800/2000) y a Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) para invocar a Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600)... y recupero a Monster Reborn del Cementerio... Tu turno...

\- Bien... Pongo un monstruo en defensa boca abajo, y una carta mágica.

\- Ataco con Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) a Sangan (1000/600) ...

\- entonces... tomo Royal Magical Library (0/2000)... mezclo el mazo...

\- Llamo a Dark Magician(2500/2100) con Monster Reborn, y tu Dark Magician Girl (2300/1700) pierde 300 puntos de ataque para quedarse en 2000... termino mi turno...

\- Doy vuelta la carta tapada... Man-Eater Bug (450/600) y destruyo a Dark Magician of Chaos...

\- Activo Magical Hats... 

\- La de la derecha...

\- ... nop

\- ... Pongo una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno...

"Seguro que una de esas cartas mágicas es Mirror Force"

\- Tomo una carta y activo Royal Decree...

\- ...

\- Ataco con Todos mis monstruos...

\- ... bien... solo me queda esta boca abajo... y con 200 puntos de vida...

\- Te toca...

\- Recuerda que dijiste que el perdedor haría cualquier cosa que el otro desee... - le recordó Yugi.

\- Pero para eso tendrías que ganarme... y de momento tengo casi intacto los puntos mientras que a ti solo te quedan 200 - sonrió.-... Sin contar que te queda un solo monstruo en defensa...

\- Sip... es cierto... - Tomo su ultima carta.-... Pero el corazón de las cartas esta conmigo.

Puso toda su mano en el Campo. Yugi había ganado, tenia en su poder otra vez a Exodia. Su rostro estaba completamente iluminado por su gran sonrisa. Estaba contento y no podía evitar sentirse un gran triunfador.

\- Te tocará pagar la apuesta...

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- ... Déjame pensar- dijo juntando las cartas.-... Después de cenar te lo digo...

\- ... ¿y eso?

\- Es que en realidad no pensaba que iba a ganar... así que... no tenia nada en mente...

Cenaron bromeando, hablando de las cosas que no se habían podido decir por teléfono. Recuperaron el tiempo perdido por la distancia. Dieron vueltas hasta que Yami dio muestras de cansancio.

\- Tendríamos que irnos a dormir... - dijo Yugi comprensivo.- Has hecho un largo viaje y apenas has dormido desde que llegaste... Además el Abuelo llegará tarde, no hay que esperarlo...

\- Tienes razón... - pronuncio entre bostezos.-... Mejor me voy a dormir.

\- Apago las luces, cierro todo y... ya te sigo...

\- Bien, entonces te espero arriba.

Buscó entre sus cosas el pijama.

"Por suerte se ha olvidado de la apuesta"

Desarmó toda su valija, tirando la ropa por todas partes.

"No sé porque estoy nervioso..."

"Ni que él fuera a pedirme algo raro..."

"... después de todo yo le iba a pedir un beso..."

Rió para sí. Estaba nervioso, desde había regresado Yugi apenas lo había mirado a la cara, si bien la charla en la cena había sido amena y entretenida, le parecía que su aibou le ocultaba algo.

\- ¡Por fin!- exclamo al encontrar el pijama.

\- No tarde tanto... - le recrimino Yugi, que llego justo cuando abría la puerta.

\- Lo siento mucho... No te lo decía a ti... era por el pijama... y bueno... - intento explicarse empezando a tartamudear.

Yugi le dedico una de sus sonrisas de aca no paso nada cuando paso a su lado para ir a buscar su ropa de dormir. Yami se cambio deprisa, muy avergonzado de lo ocurrido.

\- Yugi... de enserio que lo siento...

\- Lo sé... No te preocupes...

Escucho una suave risita del otro lado de la habitación. Era Yugi, se cambiaba frente al espejo y podía ver como su amigo se escondida entre sus ropas ruborizado. Se giró hacia la puerta, mas colorado si cabía, al verse tan avergonzado.  
Observo sobre el hombro a su amigo reflejado en el espejo. Ya no era el pequeño que lo había rescatado de aquel rompecabezas. Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que lo estaban mirando fijamente unos profundos ojos violetas. Yugi estaba a su espalda, ya cambiado, esperando a que terminara.

\- Ya sé lo que quiero... - dijo sentándose en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ... creía que te habías olvidado de eso... - rió tímidamente Yami.- ¿Y bien? ... ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Lo harás?- interrogo.

\- Si, eso fue lo que acordamos.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?

\- Si cualquier cosa- contestó con preocupación.

\- ¡Bien!

Saltó de la cama para ir a su lado. Le sonrió. El joven faraón lo miro inquieto, y trago saliva. Las delicadas manos lo empujaron desde los hombros, en realidad lo guiaron, hasta ponerlo frente al espejo pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que se viera de cuerpo entero. Sin soltarlo, apenas se asomo el joven tricolor y lo contemplo a través del espejo.

\- Quiero que te desvistas- Ordenó a lo que el egipcio se quedo paralizado.- Quiero que te desvistas completamente frente al espejo.- Repitió con un tono en la voz autoritario.

 

"¡¡¡QUÉ!!!"

Una de las manos le sujeto con fuerza el mentón obligándole a mirar hacia delante, mientras la otra se metía por el cuello de la camisa del pijama de lino.

\- Creía que harías lo que te pidiera... - susurro Yugi al oído del asustado faraón haciendo pucherito.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amigo completamente apoyado junto al suyo. La mano de la camisa había llegado a uno de sus pezones y estaba jugueteando con él cuando por fin pudo salir de su estado de pánico. Hubiese esperado ese tipo de acción por parte de algunos de los que conocía pero no de Yugi, no de su "inocente y puro" Yugi. Dio caza a la mano que tenia en el pecho para pararla y en el intento desabrocho uno de los tres botones de su camisa.

\- Obedeces... - murmuro el demandante, besándole el cuello.- Eso me gusta...

La mano que le sostenía el rostro recorrió el cuello y dejo a la vista parte del hombro cuando corrió la camisa. No quería mirar lo que pasaba y giro la cara hacia otro lado. Apenas podía ver de costado pero distinguió claramente como le mordía y besaba la parte recién descubierta.

\- No me gusta pero... - dijo besándolo de vuelta.- Tendré que ayudarte... 

Termino de desabrochar los dos botones que quedaban para dejar al descubierto todo el torso del faraón.

\- Tardas demasiado... - se quejo.

Siguió acariciando el cuerpo que tenia entre sus brazos.

\- Sabes lo solo que me sentía después de que te fuiste...

Paso las manos por la cintura del pijama para entretenerse luego con sus pezones otra vez.

\- Empecé a salir con Tea para llenar el vacío que sentía... - susurro a su oído.-... Pero no lo hacia... solo lo hacia mas evidente... 

Por sobre la tela sintió como una mano le acariciaba su ya evidente erección, no pudo evitar que salieran gemidos de su boca.

\- ... Un día... mientras la besaba en la calle... levante la mirada y te vi... al menos eso creí.- Sonrió.- Pero solo era mi reflejo en una vidriera... el viento había levantado mis cabellos... y por lo borroso del reflejo... me pareció que eras tu... - Lo sostuvo otra vez por el mentón para que quedara con la vista de frente.-... Y por un momento, me sentí completo otra vez...

Lo volteo para que quedaran a sus caras enfrentadas y lo beso apasionadamente. Yami no se resistió pero intentó liberarse de sus brazos. La lengua de Yugi no paraba de buscar una abertura que no conseguía encontrar y por eso lo mordió levemente en el labio. Atemu tuvo que concederle lo que quería y no pudo seguir resistiéndose al sabor y a la pasión que el pequeño ponía en ese beso.

\- Tu voz no me alcanzaba... también necesitaba verte... - le susurró cuando se separo para permitirle respirar.- como antes... a todas horas... me puse gel, hice gimnasia y cambie de ropa... Todo para que cuando me viera en algun reflejo te viera a ti... - rió.- A Tea no le importo... A ella le encantaba la idea de que me pareciera a ti... - Yami abrió aun mas los ojos.- Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti- le aclaró.

Ahora ambas manos se estaban aventurando dentro del pantalón, y abrió la cintura para que cayera con delicadeza sobre los pies.

\- Poco a poco me di cuenta que solo con solo ver un reflejo no me bastaba... - Palpó el gran bulto que se dibujaba en sus bóxer y sonrió.-... En eso mi entrenador... me regalo el espejo que tienes enfrente... y no pude resistir la tentación...

Ambas manos estaban sobre su miembro, sujetando firmemente pero moviéndose acompasadamente. El ritmo hacia que Atemu no dejara de gemir. Ambas manos estaban apoyadas sobre el espejo al igual que su frente. Su respiración era acelerada y hacia que el espejo quedara empañado. Instintivamente se inclino para sentir aun mas el cuerpo de su aibou, empezó a moverse contra él. Bajo su mano derecha hasta tocar las que le daban tanto gozo y las reemplazó. Sentía como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo a causa del placer. Un escalofrío se apodero de él cuando sintió apoyar la punta de su caliente miembro contra la fría superficie.

Se miró a los ojos.

Estaba avergonzado. Su respiración estaba entrecortada. Todo su cuerpo todavía estaba excitado. Había terminado frente al espejo pero su miembro todavía estaba duro.  
Miró a su alrededor. Vio que Yugi estaba tirado en la cama con las piernas colgando y con ambos brazos tapándole los ojos, parecía estar placidamente dormido. Se observo con detenimiento en el reflejo y también a su compañero. 

"Lo siento Yugi..."

Fue hasta él y se arrimo sobre el somnoliento cuerpo sin llegar a tocarlo.

\- Yugi... - susurró débilmente.-... Te necesito...

Deslizo sus manos bajo la remera de su amigo y se la levantó lentamente hasta taparle casi por completo el rostro. El cuerpo de su amado aibou seguía pareciendo frágil pero tenia frente a él un cuerpo atlético. El torso claramente marcado por los ejercicios hizo que deseara besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, tocarlo... Se dejo llevar por sus instintos pero solo recibía débiles gemidos de su contraparte. Se apoyo completamente sobre el cuerpo, rozándolo, y empezó a moverse, esta vez recibió como respuesta temblores y gemidos. El contraste entre sus pieles se hacia mas que evidente. La tersa piel blanca y delicada contra la trigueña y áspera piel curtida por el desierto.   
Quería saber que pensaba, que necesitaba, si le desagradaba o lo deseaba, por esa razón volvió a correr la remera y así poder ver la cara de su amado. Los brazos seguían allí tapando lo que mas quería ver, esos ojos violetas en los que solía perderse cada vez que los observaba. 

\- Nunca me basto tenerte a mi lado... - escucho decir.-... Te he amado tanto tiempo...

"¿No estaba dormido?"

\- ... Te amo... Eso siempre lo supe... - siguió diciendo.-... pero la necesidad de tenerte... de desearte... de querer poseerte y no poder hacerlo... me ha vuelto loco por tanto tiempo...

Los brazos se abrieron para dejar paso a una mirada llena de firmeza que se encontró con unos ojos violetas que lo observaban con ternura.

\- ... No quiero seguir si tengo que perderte otra vez... - susurró Yugi dulcemente.

\- No me perderás...

Yami empezó un beso apasionado cortando el silencio que se había producido después de la mutua declaración. La pasión empezó a extenderse por sus cuerpos. La remera estorbaba, el pantalón también. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que no llevaba puesto nada mas. Atemu empezó a acariciar ambos miembros con cierta delicadeza. Los roces provocaba aun mas a ambos amantes. Los espasmos y gemidos le hizo pensar que Yugi estaba por venirse. Se separo de él bajo una atenta mirada violácea. Bajo hasta quedar a la altura del miembro de Yugi y lo beso. Yugi trago saliva, su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio que el faraón abrió la boca para tomarlo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus sensaciones. 

\- Yami... - murmuro débilmente cuando termino en su boca.

El joven se levanto degustando la espesa sustancia que tenia en su boca. Se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas de Yugi. Estiro su mano para agarrar uno de los almohadones y colocarlo bajo las caderas de su aibou.  
Las cobijas empezaban a estar revueltas a causa de la fuerza que hacia el pequeño para sujetarse. Su respiración era entrecortada, sabia lo que iba a pasar, lo deseaba pero estaba demasiado ansioso para calmarse. El faraón solo se limito a abrazarlo. Poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, siguiendo la respiración del egipcio. Sin moverse de donde estaba empezó a prepararlo con delicadeza.

\- Creo que me voy a venir otra vez antes de pode... - un fuerte gemido lo callo de repente.

\- No mas... - suplicó el pequeño.- Yami... Ahor... - otro fuerte gemido volvió a salir de su boca.

Era demasiado para resistirse, pensó. Sintió como la estrecha cavidad lo succionaba cuando apenas había entrado solo la punta, eso lo hizo perder la razón por un momento y embistió con fuerza haciendo que su miembro entrara completamente. Yugi no pudo evitar gemir del dolor. Atemu se paralizo al oírlo, quería seguir pero el hecho de saber que hacia sufrir a su aibou lo había asustado. Paulatinamente Yugi empezó a moverse bajo el extrañado egipcio. Fue aumentando la intensidad del movimiento y con sus manos hizo que el cuerpo intruso apurara las embestidas. El clímax llego rápidamente para ambos. Cuando sintieron que tocaban el paraíso con las manos, se besaron largamente y terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Despacio se fueron separando para quedar tendidos en la cama uno junto al otro. Yugi se acurruco entre los brazos de Atemu para seguir sintiendo la calidez que desprendía.

\- ... Te amo tanto mi pequeño aibou...

\- No quisiera que te vayas...

Se produjo un silencio.

\- Para eso tengo tres condiciones... - dijo después de pensar un momento.

\- ¿Condiciones?... - pregunto extrañado.- ¿Qué condiciones?

\- La primera será que dejes a Tea...

\- Eso ya lo hice... - rió cansadamente Yugi.- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te lo dije en la cena?

\- La segunda... - siguió diciendo como si no hubiese escuchado ese ultimo comentario.-... Es que dejes el gimnasio...

\- Bueno... De todas formas no me gusta hacer ejercicio...

\- Y tercero... La mas importante... - Yugi se levantó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.-... No quiero que ese espejo siga en esta habitación...

\- ¿Qué? - Estaba totalmente sorprendido.- ¿Y eso?

\- ... No lo quiero cerca... Eso es todo...

\- Eso tendré que pensarlo...

\- ¿Por qué?...- Ahora el sorprendido era él.

\- ... entre otras cosas... porque no cumpliste con la apuesta... - canturreo con un tono triunfal.

Atemu volteo la cabeza y se encontró de frente el espejo. Se sonrojo al verse reflejado pero sonrió al ver como unos mechones tricolores se movían lentamente sobre su pecho, y unos ojos violetas que lo observaban divertidos.

\- No lo quiero cerca... - repito.- Te da malas ideas...

Yugi sonrió.

 

Solomon llego tarde, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Se había entretenido mas de la cuenta en la conferencia pero sobre todo en la posterior cena. Subió lentamente a su habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Antes de acostarse decidió ver a si su nieto estaba cómodo, ya que esperaba encontrárselo en el salón pero al no hallarlo allí supuso que estaría durmiendo junto a Yami en su cuarto. Entreabrió la puerta del cuarto y con la poca luz que entraba llego a ver un solo bulto sobre la cama.

"Son como dos niños... durmiendo así... abrazados"

Sonrió para sí. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta se volvió a asomar, algo de lo que veía le parecía que estaba fuera de lugar. Observo el cuarto otra vez.

"¡El espejo!... Han tapado el espejo" se dijo cerrando una vez mas la puerta.


End file.
